


Love Don't Come Easy

by UisceOneLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But Svetlana is having none of it, But likes to deny it, Ian is such a horny teen, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Mickey actually has some respect for his wife, Mickey tries to be in denial, Svetlana and Ian are actually friends, Svetlana is cold but caring, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We both know that is bullshit.” Svetlana crossed her arms as she watched him mill about. As if putting space between them made a difference on the subject.</p>
<p>Of course Mickey knew Ian was getting worse, he saw it worse than she did! He was the one who the Gallaghers were using as their eyes on their brother. He was the one sharing this fucking house and bedroom with the kid. Ian wasn’t cutting himself or getting doped up again, though. And he wasn’t having another meltdown or locking himself up in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Don't Come Easy

Mickey was so engrossed in his newspaper that he didn’t realize anyone came into the room until a trash bag was slammed on top of the front page.

“The fuck?” He looked up with an enraged glare, ready to slap some sense back into the Russian whore he was graciously keeping around but she looked to be on a rampage of her own.

Svetlana tore open the garbage bag and pulled out what looked to be _a lot_ of small clothing, holding them in his face.

“You’re имбирь человек шлюха is out of control!” She snarled, accent thick and muddling the words.

“My what?” Mickey replied dumbly.

“Ian.” She growled. “He put my clothes in trash. Said need new wardrobe.”

“He’s not that wrong on that account.”

“You listen, scared piece of shit.” She went on, lips curling into a snarl. “I care about boy. You care about boy. It’s time to take him to doctor.”

“No.” The brunet rose from his seat to meet the Russian whore’s glare with his own. “Ian doesn’t wanna go, I’m not fuckin makin him.”

“You see his problem, do you not?”

“How the fuck can I _not_ see it? He just—He’s not hurtin anybody again.”

“ _Yet_.” Svetlana replied coolly.

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and walked away from Svetlana towards the couch, only to hiss in pain when he accidentally hit his foot against one of the suitcases Ian still hadn’t gotten rid of.

“He tossed out my shit, too, he’s gonna be fine.” He ground out. “You’re fuckin overreacting.”

“We both know that is bullshit.” Svetlana crossed her arms as she watched him mill about. As if putting space between them made a difference on the subject.

Of course Mickey knew Ian was getting worse, he saw it worse than she did! He was the one who the Gallaghers were using as their eyes on their brother. He was the one sharing this fucking house and _bedroom_ with the kid. Ian wasn’t cutting himself or getting doped up again, though. And he wasn’t having another meltdown or locking himself up in their room.

“It’s just some OCD shit.” Mickey replied carefully. He threw himself down in the only available space on the couch, being careful not to touch the piles of shoes since Ian could somehow fucking tell even when he’s barely near them.

“Stop being pussy.” Svetlana demanded as she walked over to him. “You know what it is.”

“If you don’t fuckin lay off, I will—“

Mickey cut himself off when the door opened up with the very redhead in question walking inside. Ian’s arms were full of groceries, probably partly from the other Gallaghers sharing in what they could grab.

Ian threw a quick grin towards Mickey. “So I managed to swipe some boxes of pizza bagels and some more shampoo, we were almost out.” He informed as he walked to the kitchen.

Svetlana’s eyes were only on Mickey. Her disapproval was blatant but Mickey refused to see it while Ian was too oblivious.

“We had half a fuckin bottle this morning.” Mickey furrowed his brows as he watched his boyfriend from over the couch.

“We did.” Ian nodded distractedly as he put the groceries away in what room he could find in the cabinets. “But I needed a perfect handful to make sure my hair got thoroughly cleaned and ended up emptying that half doing it.”

“You did what?” The brunet stared.

“Anyways now we have a full bottle of the good stuff.” Ian went on. It was only then that it seemed to click in his head where the older boy was sitting. He promptly hurried over to the couch and began checking how the shoes were aligned to make sure none were out of place. “Jesus, Mick, you need to be more careful. I can’t let these fall over or take more space than they need to.”

“These aren’t even our shoes!” Mickey exclaimed.

“We can still get some cash for ‘em if we keep them in good condition.” He countered.

It was then that Mickey’s expression wore the proper worry Svetlana had been pointing out was there. He couldn’t deny it with this playing out right in front of the both of them. Looking over at the whore he could see she was at the very least not wearing any smugness in her expression.

“Oh!” Ian flew up to his feet and looked over at the very woman Mickey was. “Where’s Yev?”

“Yevgeny is in bedroom.” She answered. “Put down for nap.”

“I got him a stuffed monkey. I’ll just put it by him and make sure not to wake him.”

Mickey didn’t pull away when Ian leaned close to peck his lips. He didn’t even open his mouth until the redhead wasn’t in the room anymore.

“Don’t you fuckin say ‘I told you so.’”

“Wouldn’t make difference.” Svetlana shrugged, her expression schooled. Shit, no wonder the Russians did so fucking well in the war, you couldn’t even tell what they were thinking.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” The prostitute walked over to stand in front of Mickey and leaned down to make eye contact. It made him squirm seeing gentleness in her eyes, like it shouldn’t be there to begin with. “You love ginger boy. I too love ginger boy. He’s good to our kid. We can’t put off help any longer for the boy we care for.”

“Did you just say you love Ian?” Mickey asked.

“Did you just purposely ignore my point?” Svetlana countered.

“If I do it, he’ll hate me and leave again.” Mickey blurted, dirty fingers scrubbing through equally dirty hair. He pressed his fists into his face as he tried to fix the cracked composure. “I fucked up already—you know _exactly_ how—and he ran off to the fuckin Army. Where the fuck will he run off to this time, huh? He won’t forgive me for this one if I go through it.”

“So what?” Sveltana replied easily. “He’s big boy. But big boy who needs help. At least you give an actual shit if he’s a crazy fuck.”

“That’s your goddamn answer?”

“Love don’t come easy.” She added. “You already should know that one.”

Mickey wasn’t sure when in the hell Svetlana the Slut gained some wisdom, but fuck if it wasn’t smart. If he wasn’t gay and this whole marriage wasn’t forced on him by his piece of shit father he might actually think this could have been reason to have a good fuck with Svetlana.

“Where’d you get that bullshit, a fucking fortune cookie?” He asked when he recovered, standing up.

The corner of Svetlana’s mouth tugged up and she walked back to her trash bag of clothing. “Even whores know more than horny men.”

Ian came out of the bedroom right as she passed him to go in. He came straight over to Mickey and opened his mouth to speak but the brunet beat him to the punch.

“C’mon, I got some new guns to test out on The Rooftop.” He stated, walking past the redhead to the door.

“Do I get to help test ‘em?” Ian asked with a smirk.

“If I decide to let your hands touch ‘em, yeah.”

“Is there another loaded weapon we get to fire while we’re up there?”

“Christ, Gallagher, you’re starting to make my ass feel like you’re turning it into a second home.”

“That doesn’t sound like a no, still.”

“Fuck off."

“Exactly what I plan to do.”


End file.
